


Turkey Formulas and Algorithms

by knotted_rose



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than one way to cook a turkey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkey Formulas and Algorithms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [my friend Jon Singer's turkey algorithm.](http://nielsenhayden.com/makinglight/archives/009626.html)

Charlie looks at the cooking instructions provided with the turkey. "This is wrong. For a turkey greater than ten pounds, the roasting time should be equal to 1.65 times the natural log of the weight of the bird in pounds, cooked at 325."

Don stares at Charlie in horror. "Why can't we just follow Mom's formula of 14 minutes per pound?"

Charlie shrugs. "It's about the same."

"Geek."

"Old man."

Charlie doesn't look up, but Don knows he's smiling as he unwraps the bird. And maybe their Mom's empty spot at the table won't hurt as much this year.


End file.
